


Father

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (08/29/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip searched the armoury for his missing lover. He eventually spied him in a corner running a diagnostic on a plasma relay. Malcolm looked tired and lost. Trip wanted to gather him in his arms and shield him from all his woes. But he knew that wouldn't be appreciated at the moment so he settled for his second line of defence, words. 

"Hey" he called softly "I would ask you how ya are feeling but I'm thinking that would be a stupid question. And that I would be seeing stars afterwards." 

Malcolm smiled briefly at Trip's attempt at levity but quickly turned serious "I could never hit you Trip, never. No matter what pointless, self-evident questions you ask me. And to be honest Trip I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't even know what I am MEANT to be feeling. 

Trip stepped closer to Malcolm and rested his hands on Malcolm's shoulders "You should feel Mal whatever you need to feel. Nobody is telling you what to do, how to feel. This is about you and only you." 

"But that's the problem Trip if this was just about me I would be fine. But everyone from the captain to chef is treating me gently and giving me sympathetic looks. I don't want their sympathy Trip. Sympathy is for people who are in hurt or in pain. And I'm neither of those. I'm just numb. I don't feel ANYTHING, good or bad. And I'm starting to believe it when the crew talks about me being some emotionless robot." 

"Oh Mal, my sweet beautiful Mal." Trip drew him into a full hug and rested his head on top of Malcolm's dark locks. "This is your loss Mal not theirs. And everyone grieves in different ways" 

"But I'm not grieving Trip. I know I should be sad or upset or ...anything. But I just feel, oh I don't know what I feel. It's like it's someone else who'd died, not my father. 

Malcolm struggled to get out of the hug but Trip just held on tighter. "Give it time Malcolm, give it a chance to sink in. It's only been a couple days." They held each other for several long minutes before Trip eventually loosen his grip enough to lean back and look Malcolm in the eyes. "How about some dinner? I know chef has made some spaghetti and in my learned opinion that has to be one of creation's best comfort food." 

Malcolm hesitated "I'm hungry but I don't think I can face eating in the mess hall, not when everyone will be analysing me." 

Trip gave a small smile in triumph glad he'd gotten Malcolm to admit to being hungry. "We'll eat in our quarters. You go back, have a shower and relax. I'll go get us dinner." 

Malcolm agreed with a quick peck on Trip's cheek and they left the armoury hand in hand.

* * *

The turbolift reached the mess hall floor and Trip went to leave with one last kiss on Malcolm's forehead. Malcolm however held on to his hand "See if there is any double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream as well. If we're going to do comfort food, we might as well do comfort food properly." 

Trip smiled and snapped his heel's together in a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir" he barked. 

Trip was half way down the corridor when Malcolm called after him "And extra garlic bread. And Trip thank you ...for everything." 

Trip ran back to Malcolm and kissed him fiercely "This is all because I love you Mal and you NEVER have to thank me for that."

* * *

Trip returned about 20 minutes later with a tray laden with food. He was surprised to find their quarters seemingly empty. "Mal" he called carefully placing the tray on the table "Mal you in here". 

A muffled voiced responded from their bathroom "In here Trip." 

Trip opened the door and was greeted with a cloud of steam. "Whatcha doing in here still?" 

"I'm trying to using up our hot water allotment so you'll get mad and stop being so damn nice." 

"Ain't ever gonna happen babe. There's nothing you can do to stop me being nice to you." 

Malcolm popped his out of the shower "Nothing Trip?" he asked softly. 

"Nothing" Trip confirmed, leaning in for a gentle kiss "I love you too mu .....YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MALCOLMMMRRPHH." 

Malcolm silenced the full-clothed soaking wet commander with typical expediency. They kissed for a few moments then Trip reached over to switch off the shower. "C'mon Mal dinner's getting cold". Malcolm quickly dried and enjoyed himself with the sight of Trip trying to strip off his clinging clothes. Eventually both were dry and ensconced in matching fluffy robes.

* * *

Dinner was a relaxing affair. Trip had, along with the extra garlic bread, thought to bring a bottle of red wine. The conversation flowed with both keeping the topic on ship related matters rather than more personal areas. Trip took pleasure in eliciting a genuine laugh from Malcolm with his story of Ensign Roberts, a rogue plasma injector and a burn that meant Ensign Roberts wouldn't be sitting comfortably for quite awhile. 

When dinner was finished Trip retrieved the double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream from the chiller bag. "C'mon Mal as you said if we gonna do this comfort food thing we should do it properly, so into bed with you. 

Malcolm looked at regretfully at his lover. "Trip I sorry but I don't think I really up for anything like that right now." 

"Shh Mal trust me. Now get into bed. No, hang on staying sitting up" 

Malcolm complied with Trip's orders then held the bowl as Trip slipped into bed beside him. Trip flourished a couple of spoons, smiled at Malcolm and ordered "Dig in!" 

The dessert was quickly consumed with only the occasional lick and kiss to wipe up dribbles and spills. Trip placed the empty bowl besides the bed and ordered the lights off. With a last kiss on the top Malcolm's head he spooned up behind him and settled to go to sleep.

* * *

It was several hours later and the only sound was the tossing and turning of a restless armoury officer. "Trip, Trip you awake?" 

"Ssssh. Isss sleeping." 

"Trip, come on you awake?" Malcolm punctuated his question with a gentle shake of Trip's shoulder. 

"I guess the only answer you're gonna accept is yes. So what's up Malcolm, besides you." 

I can't sleep. I can't seem to stop thinking." 

Trip pulled Malcolm closer to him so Malcolm's head was resting on Trip's chest. "What things Mal?" 

"Things about my dad, memories, things he did." 

Trip snuggled in closer started stroking Malcolm's arm "Do you want to tell me. I'm here for you whenever you need to talk". 

There was nothing for a long time then a soft voice broke the silence. "He bought me my first ever chemistry set when I was eight. It wasn't one of those namby-pamby kiddies ones. It had proper glass tubes and all the chemicals and equipment you would ever need to make cool things. We took it down to the back garden and started experimenting. One of the first things we made was this massive stink bomb ...Mum's gardenias never did grew back. And we didn't see the cat for nearly a week." Malcolm joined in with Trip's laughter as he remembered back to his mother's outrage and his father trying to protect both their skins by blaming the incident on mislabelling on the chemicals they were using. 

"When I was ten, Maddy's best friend Terri ran away from home. Her father rang our house looking for her. He threatened to kill Terri, Maddy and anyone else who got in the way of him and his daughter. I'll never forget the way dad stood up to him. Told him he would have to go through him first and that NOBODY threatened his family. I think that was the proudest I've ever been of my dad. I mean he won medals and everything in the navy for bravery, but this time he was protecting us." Malcolm wavered for a moment as he remembered how scared and proud he had been that day. 

He snorted as another memory surfaced. "He was awful with technology though. I remember when Mum finally got a resequencer. She was so happy she would programme in meal she could think of into it breakfast, lunch or dinner. Dad could never figure out how to use it though. And he was too damn stubborn to admit it. We finally manage to train him in the end so he could get a cup of tea if wanted but only just." 

The voice carried on into the night, sometimes punctuated with laughter other times with tears but always greeted with love and understanding.


End file.
